


You Make Me Snap Like A Rubber Band

by Swlfangirl



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade Summer Challenge Fic Dump [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Castiel is only human, Construction Worker!Dean, Dean is a Tease, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, writer!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel stared at the card, biting his lip. He really needed the deck set up before summer was over entirely. As his editor, Meg was constantly reminding him that his deadline was not getting any further away. He’d built his house with his own two hands, and it provided him a satisfaction he’d never felt before, but he simply didn’t have the luxury to construct the elaborate design he’d dreamed of and then eventually sketched out. Sighing to himself, he pushed in the numbers embossed in heavy black font. </p><p>“Winchester Construction, this is Jess. How may I help you today?” </p><p>“I need to make an appointment to speak with someone about having a large deck built.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Snap Like A Rubber Band

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda feel like I should tag @powerfulweak as co-author on this. lol Bless her heart. This wouldn't be half as good without her! She's wonderful and you should totally check out her stuff. 
> 
> Also, two people were kind of inspirational when it came to this idea @lttlflrt and @MishaAteMyBlog

Castiel stared at the card, biting his lip. He really needed the deck set up before summer was over entirely. As his editor, Meg was constantly reminding him that his deadline was not getting any further away. He’d built his house with his own two hands, and it provided him a satisfaction he’d never felt before, but he simply didn’t have the luxury to construct the elaborate design he’d dreamed of and then eventually sketched out. Sighing to himself, he pushed in the numbers embossed in heavy black font.

 

“Winchester Construction, this is Jess. How may I help you today?”

 

“I need to make an appointment to speak with someone about having a large deck built.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean Winchester was a cock tease and Castiel wasn’t sure he could handle much more. The man refused to wear a damn shirt and his sweat-slick skin was practically calling out to him, constantly breaking Castiel’s focus on his work. He might as well have built the damn deck himself, having not even managed a whole chapter in the two weeks Dean had been working for him.

 

They had lunch together a couple times, which only made things worse. Looking at Dean objectively was easy enough and quite entertaining, but once Castiel had been exposed to the more complex facets of the man, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. The freckled, tan skin, and perfectly plump lips were no match for Dean’s charming wit and cocky grin when it came to getting past his defenses. It was only a matter of time before he tackled the man.

 

Only one more week, he told himself as he readjusted the slight bulge in his pants and tried to start writing again.

* * *

 

 

Dean had been working on the Novak place for nearly two weeks and he was pretty sure the line between contractor and contractee would be getting much much thinner any day now. He’d done his damndest to tease the gorgeous writer that had hired them. Anything he could sneak by the crew, he did.

 

The way he noticed the bright blue eyes getting darker, coupled with the fact that Castiel had a penchant for staring, Dean was confident he wasn’t barking up the wrong tree. He spent the majority of the last ten days half naked, and it was clear the interest was mutual. He just needed to figure out how to make Cas act on it. The last thing he wanted or needed was Sammy giving him hell about seducing another client; he wasn’t going to make the first move this time.

 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered to himself. The California heat wasn’t breaking, even though the work day was nearly over. He’d let the crew go a little early, on the off chance someone was going to have heat stroke. No matter how many bottles of water Cas had offered them, the sweltering temperature was just sucking the moisture right back out.

 

After everyone else had taken off, Dean quickly threw his shirt into his back pocket and sprayed himself down with the hose. He was grateful that they weren’t under some kind of damn drought warning. It felt amazing, and if Cas caught a glimpse, well that would just be a bonus. Maybe then the man would finally do something about whatever the hell was going on between them.

 

Dean was about to break. He’d damn near thrown Cas onto the table and took him right there during their lunch, his hands itching to touch the man’s skin. Dean was hesitant to take things further, but it didn’t stop him from dropping less-than-subtle hints that he wanted more from Cas than just a contractor/client relationship. He was pretty sure Cas was on edge for the same reason.

 

Those goddamn blue eyes were haunting him none the less. He had his hand on his dick more in the last seven days than since he’d discovered his dad’s collection of “Busty Asian Beauties.” Dean shook the droplets of water from his hair, enjoying the last burst of cool spray against his back before he spun around to turn off the valve. When he turned, he saw Castiel just on the other side of the glass, staring at him with a downright hungry look. Trying his luck, Dean gave him a little wink before squeezing the handle, splashing water against his chest, a happy tune humming through his lips as he doused himself.

 

His jeans hung low on his hips, dragging even further with the added weight of the water pulling them down. Before he could open his eyes, he heard squeak of the valve being turned off and the cold, wet spray stopped. Dean’s tongue poked out the side of his mouth and he opened his eyes.

 

Dean’s gaze immediately raked over Cas’ body. His messy black hair looking even more disheveled than usual. Castiel was dressed in loose jeans and a plain, grey tee. It was snug enough that he could make out the definition of biceps, but not so tight that he could see the taut skin he imagined underneath.

 

“Strip,” Castiel’s voice was rough and breathless, sending shivers down Dean’s spine. He followed the order immediately, kicking his boots off at the edge of the doorway to the enclosed porch. He reached for the metal clasp on his tool belt, but stopped when he felt a warm, calloused hand on his own. He looked up and Cas’ eyes were filled with heated lust.

 

“Leave it on,” he growled with a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Yessir,” Dean teased. He couldn’t help the small chuckle that came out. He didn’t blame the guy;  he’d had his own handyman/construction worker fantasies. Never let it be said that Dean Winchester did not keep an open mind about a little roleplay, especially when he was already in character.

 

He lifted the leather band of the tool belt up so he could gain access to his wet jeans and attempted to shimmy out of them. Dean instantly realized that it wasn’t an easy job, the soaked denim clinging to his skin. Castiel moved into his space, lowering himself to the ground and began pulling along with him. If he hadn’t been so damn determined to get out of his clothes, Dean’s imagination would have been going crazy with the picture of Cas on his knees. They tugged it all off, maneuvering the weighted material over his feet, leaving only well fitting, dark blue briefs. He leaned back against the wall of the lanai, his elbow resting against the cool metal railing of a step ladder, jutting his hips out seductively. “What are you waiting for?”

 

Dean watched as Cas licked his lips, feeling a heat roll through his gut at the sight. When the warm palm of Castiel’s hand cupped his excited erection, Dean’s head dropped back and he let out a low moan. Even through the thin, damp layer of cotton it felt amazing. A jolt of arousal traveled through his veins, causing his pulse spike and pound against his ears.

 

“Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet.” Dean barely registered the voice whispering in his ear with his blood pumping like a jackhammer. He blindly reached for the tousled dark strands. As his fingers found it, Dean felt grounded, the high of his arousal leveling out.

 

Castiel’s thumb slid up the full length of his cock and Dean had never hated a piece of fabric so much in his life. It wasn’t until then that he realized Cas was still fully dressed. Dean clutched at the soft grey hem of Cas’ shirt and lifted, pulling it off and immediately tossing it aside in favor of having his hands on the newly revealed skin.

 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Dean hissed, doing his best to commit the sight of Cas to memory for later spank bank usage. If there was ever a picture Dean didn’t want to forget, it was the long expanse of tan flesh and hard muscle. The small divots on Castiel’s hips seemed to be begging for the grip of his hands. Dean really, really wanted to oblige them.  

 

Castiel didn’t reply, seemingly content with where his mind was at the moment, which was definitely somewhere around Dean’s dick. He’d had to brace himself against the wall to keep steady as Castiel’s hands grazed over his skin. The man’s slender, deft fingers were moving perfectly against Dean’s heated flesh, even through the damp fabric.

 

Dean wasn’t one to rush things. He liked to take his time to watch a lover become increasingly pliant beneath his touch, but it already felt as if he’d waited an eternity. Dean gently lifted up on the dark hairs in his grasp until Castiel’s big blue eyes were staring back at him. “Please,” he moaned, his voice sounding even more hoarse and desperate than he’d imagined.

 

Thankfully, Castiel seemed to understand what he meant and the next thing Dean felt was the heated summer breeze brushing past, caressing his aching dick, as Castiel tugged down his briefs. Dean pushed the pockets of his toolbelt aside, exposing himself completely. His gaze flitted over Castiel’s face. He groaned loudly as he watched the man lick his lips, his expression hungry.

 

A shiver traveled down Dean’s spine as he waited for more. Fortunately, Castiel’s hands were back on him, digging into the flesh of his thighs. Dean noticed the small twitch of a smile over Cas’ expression. He was unable to tear his eyes away as he watched Cas spit against the tip of his cock and immediately begin stroking the wetness toward the base. Dean was shocked that he didn’t blow his load right there, it the most erotic thing he’d ever seen.

 

“Holy fuck,” Dean panted. Castiel’s fist pumped him even with more vigor. His hips lurched, instinctively wanting to thrust into Castiel’s tight grip. Dean's hand clutched uselessly at the wall behind him while his other fist tightened it's hold on Cas' hair.

 

Cas licked and sucked at the base of his cock. Dean let out a strangled moan when he felt the man’s lips tugging at his sac. The pull against his balls coupled with the gratifying pressure around his dick had Dean damn near whimpering and begging for more.

 

Dean watched Castiel’s tongue dip out of his mouth before he felt it. He wasn’t fully prepared for the delicious drag of wetness from the base all the way up to the leaking slit. “Shhhit, shit shit. Holy fuck,” he said, as Castiel continued to lap up the small lines of precum dripping out of the tip of his cock.

 

“Caaas. Shit, not gonna last...ungh,” his words stopped as he felt wet heat of Castiel’s pink lips wrap around him. The summer heat already had his skin slick. Dean found himself swiping at his forehead to keep the sweat from rolling into his eyes. His blood pumped hot beneath his skin and he knew that it wouldn’t be much longer before he was spent.

 

Castiel was not deterred by Dean’s warning; he sucked down his cock eagerly. The muscles of Dean’s legs quivered, feeling increasingly heavier by the moment. When Cas’ throat squeezed around the head of his dick, Dean’s entire body shuddered. Every nerve felt like it was on fire and about to combust.

 

Castiel hummed around his shaft, the vibration reverberating over his pulsing erection. Dean could take no more. White heat filled his brain, as a wave of ecstasy flooded his system. He relaxed against the wall, trying to catch his breath. The heated pants only seemed to come faster and faster as the thump of his heartbeat hammered in his ears.

 

Castiel released him, playfully licking over the sensitive head and causing him to squirm in response.

 

“Holy shit. That was amazing.” Dean gasped. Castiel dragged Dean inside, the cool air feeling like heaven against his burning flesh. They didn’t even make to the bedroom before Dean was pushing Cas against the wall and kissing him roughly, sucking off his own taste from the gorgeous man’s tongue.

 

“Even I can only take so much, Dean,” Castiel teased, his tone light and playful. “Your method of seduction has been excruciatingly distracting. Honestly, I’m surprised I held out as long as I did.” The gravel in his already deep voice sent chills through Dean, causing his spent cock to give a valiant twitch.

 

Dean licked and sucked at the chapped pink lips, playfully biting at the edges of Castiel’s mouth. He loved the way Cas responded with just as much heat and passion as he put in it himself. The feel of their tongues clashing together drew growls and moans from both of them. It wasn’t until his hands lowered down to cup Castiel’s delightfully plump ass that Dean realized the man still had his damn jeans on.

 

Dean pulled away not wanting to delay any longer. “C’mon, your turn.”

 

Dean’s fingers quickly began mapping each and every contour of Castiel’s naked torso once they made it to the bedroom. He was Instantly drawn toward the dipping groove of the man’s hip bones. The tanned, glistening flesh had his mouth watering for a taste.

 

The heat of Castiel’s skin beneath his hands was exciting. Dean lapped up the salt from the hollow dips carved into Cas’ abdomen, making his way toward the vee of of Cas’ thighs. The concentrated scent of musk and sweat made his head spin with want. Dean found himself wishing he could just waste the rest of his days away just worshiping every aspect of the wonderfully chiseled body beneath him.

 

Barely able to focus, Dean practically ripped Castiel’s jeans and boxers from his body. He dove in immediately, licking at the swollen flesh and moaning at the savory flavors against his tongue.

 

“Mmm, you taste so good, sweetheart. I have been waiting so long to find that out just how good,” he paused, a smirk drawing up his lips. “Lemme tell ya, I am not disappointed.”

 

He’d barely heard the growl of his name before he dipped his head down to pull Cas’ cock back into his mouth. He sucked hard around the tip, feeding it further down into his throat. Castiel’s dick wasn’t nearly as thick as his own, but it was long. Dean knew that he might have a problem taking all of it, but he was sure as hell gonna try.

 

His hand gripped the base as he continued to twist and slide his mouth further into Cas’ lap, delightfully enjoying the grunts and breathy pants ringing in his ears. It wasn’t long before the head of Castiel’s cock was dipping into his throat. Dean concentrated on not gagging as he felt the man’s hips making slow shallow thrusts. He still couldn’t take it all but his hand was jerking and twisting at the base, sliding easier as his saliva coated every inch.

 

“Dean, I…” was as far as Castiel’s gruff voice got before Dean felt the hot ropes of cum flooding his mouth. He swallowed down as much as he could, expecting the bitterness to have a harsher bite than it did. Satisfied with himself, Dean crawled back up the bed, humming Stairway to Heaven as he went.

 

Dean relished the feeling of the soft mattress and plush comforters beneath his naked ass. He let himself enjoy it for a  minute before he sat up on the edge of the bed, getting ready to leave. When he stood, though, he felt the tight grip of Castiel’s fingers on his wrist.

 

As it turned out, Castiel was one of those people who passed out after a good orgasm. Thankfully, he held out long enough to ask Dean to stay.

* * *

 

 

Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.swlfangirl.tumblr.com), if you wanna see the photos that inspired this fic and vice versa.  I'm also there if you wanna fangirl, if you have a prompt, or if you'd just like to chat for a bit! 

 


End file.
